


Wiedersehen

by waterfallliam



Series: Any Other Way [2]
Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Sex, Frottage, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterfallliam/pseuds/waterfallliam
Summary: In the years that Elijah Baley had regrettably not seen R. Daneel Olivaw, Daneel had not aged nor changed his appearance, but for the clothes he wore.Daneel and Elijah are reunited when Elijah must travel to Aurora.





	Wiedersehen

**Author's Note:**

> the gravity adjusting machine... i had to write something like this.  
> many thanks to [paenteom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paenteom), who encouraged me to include more kissing and who is also a most fantastic friend!  
> knowledge of the first part of the series is not needed to understand this, and there may be more parts in the series in the future.  
> once again, hope you enjoy

**** In the years that Elijah Baley had regrettably not seen R. Daneel Olivaw, Daneel had not aged nor changed his appearance, but for the clothes he wore. They were stranger than the ones he had worn on Solaria, and Elijah was glad that Earth fashion was comparatively less avant garde. Rationally, Elijah had not expected time to have marked Daneel–he was, after all, a robot. It was Elijah’s irrational habit of automatically applying human standards to him, for Daneel was the most human robot he knew. Or maybe it was the occasional daydream that they would grow old together under a foreign sky. 

Nevertheless, Elijah himself had aged, and feared his sharp thinking may have blunted. The future of Earth, maybe even of humanity, weighed heavy on his shoulders. Not even the fancy gravity regulator Daneel was showing him could ease that particular sensation. 

Giskard had slipped out of the room without Elijah or Daneel noticing. With their new case looming on the horizon, Elijah and Daneel were left alone again. Elijah did not move, his mind spinning frantically, snippets of the many, many letters he and Daneel had exchanged running through his mind. Daneel’s confessions of love, his expressions of devotion and… paragraphs upon explicit paragraphs of what he wished to do with Elijah when they saw each other again. Daneel had been sure they would.

“Partner Elijah,” Daneel said, stepping close to him. “It has been so long.” 

"Too long," Elijah said, his eyes suddenly damp.

Daneel reached for him, his large hands cupping Elijah's elbows.

"Now that we are together again, I finally understand what humans mean when they say they are nervous."

Elijah let out a breathless laugh. "Good to know I'm not the only one."

Daneel moved one of his hands and cupped Elijah's jaw. His touch was gentler than Elijah remembered it being.

"Though we have talked extensively, there is something unique to physical connection," Daneel said softly.

"There is," Elijah agreed. He latched onto Daneel's hips. This time he was the one to lean in first and press their lips together.

At first, neither of them had the patience for a soft, sweet kiss. They had been apart for so long. Elijah had missed the heavy heat of Daneel against him, the soft swipe of his tongue, the reassurance of his presence. One of Daneel’s large hands slid into Elijah’s hair, crushing them closer together.

Daneel kissed Elijah most thoroughly, his positronic pathways having perfectly preserved all of Daneel's observations on how Elijah liked to be kissed. As Daneel moved against him in tandem, Elijah grasped at Daneel’s thin trousers, needing him closer. Elijah dragged his cock across Daneel’s thigh, vaguely annoyed about the layers of clothes separating them, but more caught up in rocking his hips just so.

Elijah moaned, the sound muffled by Daneel, who was still kissing him. It was as if Daneel was was enamoured with Elijah’s lips. They stayed like that, Elijah all but rutting against Daneel, who kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. Elijah kissed back, his rhythm punctuated with moans, maybe a gasp and even a whimper. Through it all, his thoughts were a constant stream of Daneel, Daneel’s tongue, his firm thigh, a brush of his cock, Daneel’s hand, his wet mouth, Daneel, Daneel,  _ Daneel _ –

Elijah didn’t want it to end. 

  
  


 

After a time, their kisses became more gentle. Elijah moved to mouth along Daneel's jaw and down his throat, his shorter height giving him an advantage. Elijah continued rubbing himself against Daneel in a rather unrefined manner, but couldn't find it in his heart to care. Daneel didn't tense or writhe against him, he just kept going, albeit a little more slowly.

"I've missed you," Elijah said when they broke apart. The words filled the space between them, which, happily, was now mere centimetres instead of light years.

"And I you, Partner Elijah," Daneel said. He moved to unzip Elijah's suit. He made swift work of it. Elijah would have felt exposed, were it not for the way Daneel's gaze was slowly moving across his body, as if he was cataloguing every detail. In fact, Elijah reminded himself, he probably was.

Elijah squirmed. Though he might still feel discomfort about nudity, arousal swelled in answer to the attention Daneel was giving him. 

Daneel moved to untie his coat, a long beige wrap around that reminded Elijah of an old detective film he had seen recently. The shirt underneath shimmered pink in the light. It didn't have quite the same noir vibe. Daneel worked fast, but his shirt had too many buttons in Elijah's opinion.  _ Spacer fashion _ . Elijah almost shook his head, but opted for unbuttoning Daneel's trousers instead.

"This," Daneel said, finally naked, "you did not mention it in your letters." He touched his hand over a scar on Elijah's stomach. It was still slightly pink.

"Appendicitis," Elijah explained.

"I have read of it," Daneel nodded. He stroked his thumb over the scar in an oddly human gesture before returning his attention to Elijah's face, or rather to his mouth.

They kissed again, pressing their now naked bodies together. Daneel swallowed Elijah's gasps and whimpers. He was unsurprisingly efficient in getting Elijah to sag against him, weak at the knees. With one arm wrapped around Elijah's waist, Daneel brought his free hand up to tease Elijah's nipple. 

"Let's move to the bed," Elijah suggested. Daneel nodded and tugged Elijah towards it.

There was something especially pleasing to Elijah about managing to make Daneel look dishevelled. Though his bronze hair was short, a few locks fell out of alignment, making his features look softer. Elijah thought it suited Daneel.

"Partner Elijah, how would you feel about lowering the gravity while we engage?" Daneel asked.

“We wouldn’t be lowering it completely, would we Daneel?” The mental image of Elijah’s semen floating around wasn't amusing in the slightest.

“No, only significantly. It's a rather popular practice for Aurorans at the moment.”

Spacers even had fashions when it came to sex. Elijah wasn't sure how he was going to be able to navigate the cultural differences if Spacers could be so… ridiculous.

Daneel's expression hinted at a smile as he set the controls. Elijah felt his stomach flutter nervously. He moved towards the slim bed. It was going to be a tight fit. Nonetheless Elijah lay down, arranging the pillows so that he could recline comfortably.

He watched as Daneel fiddled with the controls. His shoulders were broad and his muscles  defined and artificial. He had thin lines where the plating under his skin could slide apart. Elijah thought they were beautiful. 

Elijah felt his limbs move. It was as if they were unlocking from the sheets, held there by a thin tether rather than the lead anchor of gravity.

"Is this to your liking, Partner Elijah?" Daneel asked, not quite turning around. His profile was stark against the dim lighting of the room. Elijah saw him sparkle–some of the glitter from his shirt must have stuck to his skin.

The weak gravity felt strange, but also exciting. "Yes."

"Good," Daneel said. He walked over to Elijah, his lips parted uncharacteristically. Daneel’s tongue moved as if to wet them. He was robot, he didn’t need to–

Elijah couldn't help but stare.

"See something you like, Partner Elijah?"

Elijah ignored the poke of indignation at Daneel's misappropriation of one of the more awful lines of dialogue from that damned hyperwave drama. He kept his focus on Daneel's lips. They looked so open and inviting. 

"Definitely," Elijah said. As Daneel finally lay down over him, propping himself up on his forearms, Elijah surged forward to meet him, wrapping his arms around Daneel's neck and bringing their lips together.

The slant of Daneel's lips was sharp against his own, his breath tasteless but for a vague aftertaste of mint. Daneel moved against him, hot and heavy, his clever tongue leaving Elijah scrambling for a better grip.

He dug his fingers into Daneel's shoulders, his skin warm and dry. Robots don’t sweat, Elijah reminded himself. With the way Daneel was kissing him, he might not be able to keep his grip otherwise. Elijah heard the slip and slide of their lips and behind it, almost too faint to make out, the hum of the spaceship. 

Daneel changed his rhythm, focusing on Elijah's bottom lip before wandering over his cheek and to his ear. He had no breath to tickle Elijah’s skin with, no perceptible hesitation in choosing what to do next. When Daneel sucked on his earlobe, Elijah faintly wondered how he had ever doubted that it could be considered an erogenous zone. 

Daneel moved along Elijah's jaw. Unlike Daneel, Elijah bruised when Daneel gently nipped and sucked at his skin. His tongue was hot and wet, the only counterpoint to the cool sheets and Elijah's increasing arousal.

Elijah let go, not thumping against the sheets as he normally would, but instead sinking. Sinking into the soft sheets and into Daneel's embrace and into the familiarity of Daneel's mouth again. As Daneel sank down against him, Elijah tried to up his game, dragging his lower lip over Daneel's and tasting every recess of him that he could find.

"Daneel," Elijah groaned as he felt himself be pressed into the sheets a little, the sensation heightened by the weaker gravity. No wonder Daneel had suggested it.

Daneel kept going, kissing his jaw, then his neck, before mouthing at Elijah's Adam's apple. Elijah swallowed, and felt Daneel buck against him in response. That he could elicit such a reaction from one so logical and rational as Daneel, that his presence, his effect, could be so great–

Elijah shuddered, a hand automatically reaching for Daneel to steady himself.

He held onto Daneel's shoulder again as Daneel pressed light kisses down towards the dip between his collarbones. Upon arrival, Daneel licked at the sweat that had begun to pool there. Stopping was the last thought on Daneel’s mind. Elijah’s nipples were next to receive Daneel’s attention. While Daneel gently sucked one, his fingers drew tantalizing circles around the other, before deftly rolling the nub between his fingers. 

“Jehosaphat, Daneel,” Elijah cursed, his whisper loud in his own ears. 

Instead of replying with words, Daneel just redoubled his efforts. Elijah squirmed, his heels scrabbling for purchase but finding nothing but the soft sheets.

“You are still particularly sensitive here, Partner Elijah,” Daneel observed, darting his tongue out for one last, long lick of Elijah’s nipple.

“Some things don’t change,” Elijah said. He caught Daneel’s jaw with his hand, gently guiding him to look at Elijah instead of pressing soft kisses against Elijah’s chubby tummy. 

“Just like my feelings for you. If anything, they have only become stronger.” It was true. Elijah’s love was more desperate and fierce than it had ever been, their years apart only amplifying Elijah’s devotion.

“It is the same for me. All time has given me is a better understanding of the gravity of my… emotions concerning you,” Daneel said.

Elijah gently pulled, not wanting to answer such a statement with anything less than a most passionate kiss. Daneel understood his intention right away. 

Elijah pulled Daneel close, calling upon all his experience and finesse to make this was a kiss that Daneel would remember often. Elijah tried not to let thoughts of the inevitable parting of their ways leak into his head as he enthusiastically kissed his way to bliss. 

Elijah kissed recklessly, not caring about his shortness of breath or his sloppiness. Daneel, however, seemed to care a lot and slowed their pace. Daneel took his time, attentively and relentlessly kissing Elijah. It was sensual and all encompassing and Elijah never wanted to be anywhere else again. If there was ever a memory he would cling to, it would be this one. Elijah was lost to the sensations, to Daneel’s strong embrace, to Daneel himself.  

Eventually, it was Elijah’s cock that brought them to a halt. 

“Daneel, where’s the lube?” Elijah asked..

Daneel disentangled an arm and reached under the bed, pressing Elijah to the bed. Elijah’s cock throbbed. He was desperate for some traction.

Daneel retrieved a tube and readjusted his position so that he could squirt a liberal amount between them. He then returned the tube and began to lay down on Elijah, his thighs bracketing Elijah’s. Daneel looked at him then, not yet pressing their chests and lips together, but instead regarding him. Elijah saw nothing but the imagined hints of an expression: wistfulness. 

“What is it, Daneel?” Elijah cupped Daneel’s ass with his hands.

“Partner Elijah, as you know my memory recall is perfect. However, I have found that living the moment, so to speak, has a unique quality to it. You are here with me. I could touch you, kiss you, if I so wished. Once this moment is memory, I will only have the path I take now to take again. I fear–”

Daneel stopped rather abruptly, a rare frown creasing his forehead.

“I–I grow uneasy with the thought that I will one day look back and desperately wish I had taken a different path.”

It took Elijah a few moments to find the right words. He himself had had similar thoughts. They had so little time. But then again, Elijah reminded himself, they were lucky to have any time together at all. To have met, even.

“Daneel,” Elijah said, trying to draw Daneel away from his anxious thoughts. “If that is the case, we must make the most of our time together and explore as many paths as possible.”

“You are right, Partner Elijah."

Daneel paused

"I was also enjoying the view.” Daneel said, smiling in that subtle way of his.

Elijah laughed, delighted at Daneel’s humanity. Of course, Daneel had never been merely a robot to him. He was his partner, his trusted friend and now, also, his lover. In the quiet moments of contemplation he sometimes allowed himself, Elijah often considered the depth and breadth of his love for Daneel. Elijah knew love, but it had never been like this. Being with Daneel, loving him, even when they were apart, was the realest thing he'd ever known.

“Daneel,” Elijah said, his voice rough with emotion.

Daneel leaned down again, his skin resting against Elijah’s, so many points of contact. Daneel licked a long stripe up the middle of his neck, following the centre of symmetry. He skipped his jaw and chin, preferring to slot his mouth against Elijah's.

They kept going where they'd left off, moving with practised ease and the reassurance that they knew each other. Elijah brought one of his hands up to cup Daneel's face, gently brushing his thumb over shell of his ear. The skin there seemed more delicate, but Elijah knew it way just as invincible as the rest of him.

Daneel seemed to lean into his touch and kissed Elijah with renewed fervour. Daneel snaked an arm down between them, loosening Elijah's remaining grip on his hip to bring his hand upwards, linking their fingers together beside them on the bed. Elijah smiled into the kiss. None of his–admittedly numerous–fantasies in the previous years compared to this. 

Elijah groaned when Daneel began to grind his hips, the lube letting them slide and slide and slide against each other. Every brush sent a trickle of enjoyment through Elijah, summating in a coursing river of pleasure.

Elijah drifted, connected only to himself and to Daneel. The world boiled down to the heady pleasure of kissing Daneel, of rubbing against him, of being wrapped up in everything he’d  dreamed of for years. Nothing could touch them.

Elijah stayed there, vigorously bucking his hips over and over, slip sliding his lips against Daneel's and holding onto his hand for dear life. It wouldn't be long now.

Elijah opened his eyes, suddenly wanting to see the cool grey of Daneel’s gaze amidst the heat of their movements. But Daneel’s eyes were shut, his lashes soft against his cheeks. Maybe his positronic pathways were too busy to process visual input as well.  When Daneel’s pathways were overwhelmed with arousal, he could react in a very human way.

"Daneel," Elijah panted, leaning their foreheads together. "I'm close."

"I'm here," Daneel murmured. "I've got you, Partner Elijah."

That was enough to send Elijah over the edge. He convulsed and felt the warm spurt of his own cum.

Daneel followed Elijah soundlessly, his face slack and body stilling completely. His eyes fluttered open, pretty as ever. Elijah grinned, surfing the bliss of his own orgasm.

They stayed like that until the mess between their legs became too unpleasant.

"Daneel, do you have something we could clean up with?"

Daneel didn't bother to reply. He stood, his thighs coated with lube and Elijah's cum. Despite being on the cusp of exhaustion, Elijah felt a throb of arousal shoot through him. He desperately tried to commit the sight to memory.

Daneel got a couple towels from the adjoining bathroom, the damp one pleasantly warm. He cleaned up efficiently and brought Elijah a glass of water. Elijah guzzled it down before setting it down. Then he scooted up against the wall, inviting Daneel to join him again. It was tight, but Elijah relished the feeling of Daneel's skin against his.

"That was most pleasurable,” Daneel said.

“It was incredible," Elijah agreed. "Not regretting any untaken paths already?"

"No. I believe, Partner Elijah,” Daneel said, caressing Elijah’s face, “that what I am feeling must be what you call love. There is no other explanation.”

Elijah was stunned. It took a few seconds, but he recovered.

“I love you, too, Daneel,” Elijah smiled, overcome with emotion.

They kissed again, the barest caress. It was almost painfully tender. 

Elijah’s lids drooped shut; the last thing he saw before he slept was Daneel looking back at him.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

When Elijah woke, it was to realise that he’d drooled on Daneel’s chest. But Daneel was there, holding him close. 

They dressed together, Elijah helping Daneel with his buttons even though Daneel could surely have done it faster himself. It was oddly intimate, and Elijah felt a crushing stab of sadness in his heart that he would not be able to wake to this for every remaining day of his life. 

Standing in front of the mirror, he decided against shaving. Daneel had left quite a number of hickeys on his skin. Maybe next time Elijah could advise him to leave them somewhere a little less visible.

_ Next time.  _ Elijah hoped they would be so lucky.


End file.
